Your Worst Nightmare
by remoob1513
Summary: After the death of her brother and sisterinlaw, Sara is forced into parenthood. What happens when that parenthood is tested by someone she thought she trusted most? Can Greg help her pick up the pieces?


A/N: This idea came from a Gilmore Girls fic; Broken Dreams by swiglo3000. if you're a Gilmore Girls fan I suggest you read it, its amazing.

Your Worst Nightmare 1/?

Rating: R for content

Disclaimer: I only own Erin Mackenzie.

Summary: After the death of her brother and sister-in-law, Sara is forced into parenthood. What happens when that parenthood is tested by someone she thought she trusted most? Can Greg help her pick up the pieces?

------------------------------------------------

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Hank Pettigrew cooed pulling his girlfriend closer. "This shouldn't of happened."

"I just saw them last week." Sara Sidle sobbed, burying her head into his chest. "They were fine."

Running a hand through her hair, he shook his head. "I know…I know."

Pulling back, she tried, in vain to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I should call Griss, tell him I need some time off."

"Okay, I'll wait out here."

"Thanks." She whispered, stepping from his embrace and moving to her room. Flipping open her cell, she dialed in the crime lab's number; placing the phone to ear, she waited for a response. Finally after what felt like hours, Judy, the receptionist answered.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, how can I help you?"

"Hey Judy, its Sara. Can I talk Griss?"

"Sure." Silence came over the line before an all too familiar voice filled her ear.

"Grissom."

Clearing her throat, Sara tried to keep the cries in heart from breaking through. "Umm Griss, its Sara. I was wondering if I could get the rest of the week off?"

Stunned at the words before him, Grissom shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. It's just… my brother just died and I have to go to California…"

"I…I get it. I'll make sure your off the schedule for the next week."

"Thanks Griss."

"No problem." Hearing the dial tone, she dropped the phone, her body curling into sobs.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Griss, have you seen Sara?" Greg asked, stepping out of his lab.

Grissom shook his head, his eyes going to the floor. "Umm she had a family emergency. She'll be back next week."

"Oh." He sighed disappointedly, turning back into his domain, his mood down.

Shaking his head once more at his co-workers behavior, the supervisor walked further down the hall.

---------------------------------

"My name is Sara Sidle and I want to see my niece, will you please let me through?" Sara growled angrily at the officer in front of her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I need I.D. before I can let you pass."

"This unbelievable! My brother just passed away."

"And I'm sorry ma'am but I need proof of who you are."

"Fine." Sara huffed, pulling out her drivers license and handing it to him. "There you happy?"

"Yes, thank you." The officer replied stoically, stepping to the side to let her pass.

Flashing him with an angry leer, she pushed passed him; reaching what was once her brother's living room Sara stopped, seeing the angelic face of her niece. "Erin!"

Hearing that voice, the shaking little girl, looked up, her glistening eyes growing wide at the sight. "Auntie Sara!" Jumping up from the couch, from where she sat next to another officer, six year old Erin Mackenzie Sidle ran to her aunt, her arms clasping around her legs. "Auntie Sara."

"Oh sweetie, how are you?" Sara cooed, dropping down her level. "Did the nice officers treat you alright?"

Biting her lip, the little girl nodded, a frown deep on her face. "I miss mommy and daddy."

"I miss your mommy and daddy too." The brunette sighed, a sad smile coming to her lips as she pulled the girl into her lap. "Do you have your stuff together?"

"Yeah." Erin nodded, her voice small.

"I'll go get it." The silent officer interrupted, standing up and moving down the hall.

"Sweetie…would it be alright, if when we get to Vegas, if we stop at my work? I want to tell my boss that I need more time off."

"Okay."

"Okay." Sara smiled, pulling her niece deeper into her chest before the officer came back in, two medium sized suitcases in hand.

"Here we are."

"Thanks." She nodded to the cop before turning back to the little girl. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Erin whispered, her gaze moving to her lap.

"Alright…" Sara sighed, sliding her only family member left from her lap, and gently grabbing her hand. "…lets go home."

"'kay."

TBC………R&R if you want more………..


End file.
